


Love Letters

by PocketMouse7



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Look luke is an idiot and its adorable, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMouse7/pseuds/PocketMouse7
Summary: "OK" Luke said quietly. "I'll do it. But only if you shut up and I'm writing a letter because I'm not saying it myself"In which Luke cannot recognise flirting if it slapped him in the face, and so is nervous to ask out the wicked beauty Julie Molina.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings for this one (Is this really the first fluff i've uploaded here? I do love torturing my comfort characters)
> 
> I forever ship Juke and I hope you enjoy!

"OK" Luke said quietly. "I'll do it. But only if you shut up and I'm writing a letter because I'm not saying it myself"

"Pussy" Alex muttered jokingly

"Ask out Willie" Luke jabbed back

"Touche" Alex smiled

"You're gonna write it? Dude your handwriting sucks. She won't be able to read it" Reggie chimed in, giggling

"OK, fine, I'll just text her" Luke replied, pulling out the boys shared phone, the one that used to be Ray's.

"NO" Alex and Reg chorused, Alex quickly snatching the phone out of his hands. Luke tried to grab it, but Alex held it above the shorter boys head, causing Reggie to collapse into a fit of giggles.

Luke sighed, and sat on the sofa. "I'm writing a letter. It'll be fine. I mean, the worst that can happen is she says no, right?"

"Right" Alex replied, a little softer.

Luke picked up a pen and put it between his teeth, pulling his notebook towards him. Alex and Reggie shared a glance before poofing out of the studio into the kitchen.

He could do this. I mean, it wasn't that hard, was it? He'd never actually.... Asked someone out before. Nobody ever believed it, but it was actually Alex that asked him out. He took the pen out from between his teeth and clicked the back, before pressing it to the paper.

"Julie"

No. He scribbled it out. He was writing a letter, and it looked passive aggressive.

God, was he going to do this for every line? He turned the page and started again, bowing not to cross things out.

"Dear Julie...

When he was finished, he poofed upstairs, outside of Julie's door. She wasn't inside, she was at school. He looked backwards, down the stairs, at Reggie and Alex who were chatting on the sofa. Alex looked up and gave him an encouraging smile.

Luke walked through the door, glancing around Julie's spacious room. He clutched the letter tightly in his hands, anxiously running his finger along the edge. He had, as neatly as he could, written Julie on the front, and he glanced at his lopsided handwriting.

He decided to leave it in her dream box. Sure, she'd said not to go in there, but he wasn't looking at the things, so he was sure it'd be fine. Plus, he couldn't help that it felt right in there. It felt safe.

He put it carefully inside, and replaced it on the shelf. He glanced at it one last time, before poofing out.

School had been agonisingly slow. Julie had had double calculus (nobody should be subjected to that) and English afterwards. And, to top it all off, Flynn had been sick so she couldn't make stupid comments in History. It'd been a day. So, she'd been slightly annoyed (Read: very annoyed) that her dream box was on a different shelf to where she had left it. God, she was gonna kill that boy.

She crossed the room to open the box and figure out what they'd taken, but when she opened it, she was struck with the realisation that she had misread the situation. Sat atop her (untouched) songs and poems, was a letter, with her name on it.

She carefully opened it, and skimmed over the words quietly.

Luke was physically shaking down in the studio. Reggie had assumed the role of constantly telling him that everything was fine, and Alex was pacing (he got nervous when other people were nervous, OK Luke? So stop being nervous because you're making me nervous). The door creaked open and Julie stepped through. Alex and Reggie immediately stepped backwards when they saw the letter In her hands, leaving them space to have a moment (and definitely not watching them to see what happened)

"Luke I-" Julie started, before bringing her gaze up to meet his. "I can't read this. It's illegible. Your handwriting is awful."

Luke's face reddened in embarrassment as he took the letter from her hands to read.

"Dear Julie.

I don't really know how to say this, but I like you, a lot. I like how you're always smiling, I like how you sing, I like how you write music. I like how much it means to you. You're so pretty and funny and charming. I like pretty much everything about you. And, I was wondering, even though I'm dead, if I could be your boyfriend? It's totally OK if you say no, but I really do like you.

Lots of love, Luke."

He glanced up, looking carefully at her trying to gauge her reaction, and gulped. Julie looked at him, almost blankly, which made him u believebly nervous, in a way he didn't think he could be.

"Luke, I've been flirting with you for the past month, I think you're officially the last one to know. I like you Luke. I-" her voice cracked slightly "I wanna be your girlfriend."

Alex and Reggie cheered, earning a death stare from Luke and Julie. Like reached his hand out and Julie took it, giving it a quick squeeze.

Reggie leaned over to Alex and stage whispered "I told you they ooze chemistry"

"For the LAST TIME Reggie please NEVER SAY OOZE"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I post mainly on tumblr so check me out here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arsonanddahlias
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos, and have a lovely day <3


End file.
